


in the dark

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith doesn't remember the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dark

Always dark, that's prison.

Faith sees light sometimes, in the exercise yard, when they're taken outside to breathe air empty of smoke, intrigue, and anger. Gets dark fast when they hit her, knife to her skin, and she forgets what it's like to want to not kill.

She struggles to remember that she put herself here to pay penance, but the shadows all taste bitter when she breathes, and each time she steps away without ending it--fight, jail-war, life--it's harder to believe she won't always be in the dark.

Wesley comes, phone clutched to his mouth, breathes her light.


End file.
